


小艾登的一夜圣诞老人兼职

by PF505



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PF505/pseuds/PF505
Summary: 简介：帮圣诞老人送礼物的小艾登最后不小心搞丢了一件利物浦的球衣
Relationships: Kevin de Bruyne/Eden Hazard
Kudos: 1





	小艾登的一夜圣诞老人兼职

01.

2001年12月25日，圣诞节。

02.

艾登·阿扎尔觉得自己一直都是个好孩子，今年10岁的他，有好好上学，虽然有些课程他依旧不怎么喜欢，但学习没有问题；有好好考试，虽然成绩不是最好的那一个，但 ** **如果成绩很好，为什么要更高呢**** ；有好好听话，虽然有时候会调皮，但没有让父母生很多的气；有好好照顾弟弟们，虽然比试时不愿意输，但弟弟们还是很爱他；有好好在Royal Stade Brainois踢球，虽然周围都是些比自己要大的孩子，但教练说他已经知道踢球的一切。

艾登·阿扎尔是一个好得不能再好的好孩子了！

可为什么今年圣诞老人没有来呢？

圣诞老人，躺在床上的阿扎尔想，今年你是不是迷路了呢？

那个叫艾登·阿扎尔的小男孩今年没有搬家，他还住在老地方哦，Braine-le-Comte，一个比利时的小镇，嗯，一排排房屋确实有点像，他迷糊的时候也会走错，一不小心就拐进另一条街，敲错别人家的门——然后开门的大人会说：“哦，又是阿扎尔家踢球的那个小子。”

圣诞老人，你在天上低头一定会看到他家的，因为他家有个漂亮的花园，它和别的花园不一样，绝对非常显眼，有...它有——对了，你会看到花园不远处有一座足球场，知道么，艾登·阿扎尔从自家花园里的一个小洞钻出去就能去那里踢球了。那座足球场很大的，你不会错过它的，而且，圣诞老人，你还可以把驯鹿雪橇停在那里，如果你没有找到合适的地方，不过你记得千万要看住驯鹿撒欢的蹄子，它们不能破坏草坪，即使它们是圣诞老人的驯鹿。

又等了一会儿，阿扎尔睁开眼，从床上悄悄地起身。

圣诞老人今天晚上要满世界跑，是不是来不及找我了呢？

他特地穿上今天才收到的圣诞新毛衣——他想圣诞老人会喜欢毛衣上这个圣诞树的图案，披上外套，尽量不发出声音，小心翼翼，赤着脚踩在小楼梯上，一层一层向下，最后轻飘飘地落地，他不能吵醒下铺已经熟睡的索尔根。

阿扎尔在一片黑暗中胡乱穿好拖鞋——没注意其中一只拖鞋属于他弟弟——就这样静悄悄地走过客厅。他瞥了一眼父母的房门，紧锁着，知道他们也已经睡觉了，于是在圣诞的夜晚，艾登·阿扎尔头一次做了回坏孩子，他拿起门口柜子上的钥匙，打开门，走出家门。

搓手，呼出一团白气，艾登·阿扎尔关上身后的门，准备去找圣诞老人要礼物。

03.

爱丽丝钻过兔子洞，找到了她的仙境.

阿扎尔钻过家里花园的洞，发现了在隔壁足球场上踢球的——圣诞老人，他的九头驯鹿停在中圈弧附近摇头晃脑，身后的雪橇压在白线上，后座上装着礼物的红色大袋子空空如也。

“吼吼吼，被发——”

圣诞老人听到动静，转过身看到了钻出兔子洞的浅栗色头发的小男孩，朝他和蔼一笑，然后因为这瞬间的分神，脚下的皮球没踩实，一下子扑通摔了个底朝天。

04.

“圣诞老人，你不要走！”

也许是阿扎尔怕起身的圣诞老人马上坐着雪橇一溜烟跑走，赶紧大声叫了起来，小孩子的声音软软的，语气真切地在恳求，却偏要加上一丝一点的勉强出来的怒意。因为他不高兴，那么所有人都要知道他不高兴，最好能过来哄哄他，给他一颗比利时最甜的巧克力。

“圣诞老人，我等你好久了呢。”

阿扎尔睁着一双圆滚滚的大眼睛，它们像天上的星星一样闪闪的亮亮的，是透明玻璃糖纸包住的冰凉的薄荷味糖果，是盛住一片天光下倒映森林的静谧湖泊，是死死盯住圣诞老人不让他逃跑的古老魔法。他越靠近圣诞老人，越感觉自己就快要哭出来，因为圣诞老人竟然就在他家旁边踢球也不记得去给他送礼物，一下子又兴奋又激动又委屈，所有情绪闷在胸口让他几乎喘不过气，可不一会儿又变得好高兴啊，因为他发现圣诞老人踢球踢得好差哦。

阿扎尔跑过去，踮起脚，在仰起脖子面对圣诞老人的此时此刻，世界上的所有角落里都不会有比他更柔软纯粹的心，一颗微风中乘着日光降落的蒲公英种子，就这样黏在了圣诞老人软乎乎的肚子上，把蓬蓬卷卷的浅栗色头发埋在红色大衣里。

好暖和，他想，但不能就这么原谅圣诞老人，哗得一下散开，原本毛茸茸的蒲公英变成光秃秃的，正拧起小脸，鼓着嘴，一手拽上他胸前的白胡子，一手指着自己穿的圣诞毛衣。

“圣诞老人，你好呀，你忘记给我送礼物了。”

“没有哦，孩子，我只有最后一件礼物没有送出去了。”

圣诞老人没有对阿扎尔的举动感到一点生气，反而看着阿扎尔胸前的针织圣诞树笑了起来，他认识这个男孩，这不奇怪，圣诞老人认识这个世界上所有的孩子。他也知道这个男孩是个好孩子，每年都能在好孩子名单上看到这个名字，他是Braine-le-Comte的一颗小星星。

“可是我——”

“孩子，是你的父母收了起来，准备给你一个惊喜。”

“那我明天就能从他们那里收到礼物咯？圣诞老人，能提前告诉我是什么礼物么，是，是我写在许愿卡上的那个东西么，你有看到我的许愿卡么？”

“圣诞老人不可以破坏圣诞最大的惊喜，你要等到明天早上自己去拆，孩子。”

05.

“啊，圣诞老人，你说你还有最后一件礼物没有送？那最后一个小朋友岂不是很可怜！”

突然想到这件事的阿扎尔在草坪上几乎要跳起来了——如果不是索尔根不和尺码的拖鞋吊在他的左脚上——原来他在错怪圣诞老人没有给他送礼物的同时，这世界上还有一个真正可怜的孩子在痴痴地等他的圣诞礼物，如果可以的话，他希望自己可以去安慰安慰他，没有人应该在圣诞夜感到悲伤，他会拥抱他，然后祝他的圣诞礼物足够好，祝他能够永远开心。

“那个孩子住的不远，我看到足球场，心痒想踢会球，踢一会儿就准备过去的，可我的屁股刚刚不小心摔得好疼，这一下伤筋动骨，大概坐不了雪橇啦。”圣诞老人扶着腰说。

“那圣诞老人，圣诞老人，我我我，我可以帮你送最后这件礼物！”

“去吧，这个孩子的地址驯鹿会告诉你的，他住在德龙恩，名字叫做凯文·德布劳内。”

06.

阿扎尔现在坐在缀满红绿缎带和金黄铃铛的大雪橇上，他正被九头驯鹿领着朝着目的地德龙恩进发，雪橇一路上叮叮咚咚，只有月亮，星星，驯鹿和阿扎尔能听到这样送去幸福的声音，因为在伸手就可以碰到云朵的好高好高的天空中，只有这些在陪伴他。

如果排除一件事，成为圣诞男孩本该是件让阿扎尔无比雀跃的事，但现在他无暇欣赏月色，无暇欣赏满天星辰，而是可怜地缩在后座上闭着眼睛，脸色苍白，瑟瑟发抖。

阿扎尔害怕高处，更别说这么这么高的高处，月亮好像就在自己眼睛边上，哪怕驯鹿跑起来稳稳当当，可他还是没办法不让自己想象掉下去的可怕后果，而且越想头越晕。

没事的，艾登，你可以的，不要朝下看就行，阿扎尔咬着拇指，希望疼痛能分担一点晕眩感，他给自己打气，告诉自己，这种时候，要想想高兴的事。

足球，对了，足球是最令你高兴的事，阿扎尔在心里不断地嘀咕，还记得1998年的夏天么，那届法国世界杯有一场棒极了的决赛，你在之后的日子里看了一遍又一遍，不厌其烦，每一次都会为齐达内那两次精彩的头球破门而欢呼，时间抹不去任何初见的激动之情，只会让你在他面前变得越来越像个小疯子，怎么会有这么完美的足球运动员，你觉得。

你后来穿着他的球衣，认定他就是你的足球偶像，你未来要成为的人，所以现在马上播放他的比赛，你都记得很清楚，还偷偷拙劣地模仿他的马赛回旋，所以别再老是想你现在是在万米的高空中，更何况，凯文·德布劳内还在等你给他送去圣诞礼物呢，不能搞砸，这关乎着一个孩子收到礼物后一整天甚至更久更久的快乐，你一定要做到，你是圣诞男孩。

07.

德布劳内直起身，趴在窗台的边缘，让他的脸离玻璃窗更近些，好似这样就能够看到足够远的地方，看到驯鹿，雪橇，圣诞老人。他的两只小手巴巴地贴在玻璃窗上面，掌心指尖都很凉，四散的热气产生一片雾蒙蒙的痕迹将窗外夜色笼罩下的花园变得模糊不清。

他在等待圣诞老人，像这一天每个孩子都会做的那样，可到现在圣诞老人也没有来，往年这个时候，他放在床头边的袜子里早就会鼓起来，而桌上的坚果饼干也会少了一块。

德布劳内觉得也许是今年他上了圣诞老人的坏孩子名单，凯文·德布劳内，坏孩子，来自德龙恩，很合适不是么？这个金发的小男孩不论是在学校里，还是在足球俱乐部里都没有多少真正的朋友，习惯独来独往，被人说成是性格孤僻，沉默寡言，不讨人喜欢。

该去睡觉了，德布劳内低下头，用手擦去玻璃窗上长久等待的痕迹——他的两只雾做的小手印，准备转身去床上渡过这个圣诞节的夜晚，但突然，有微弱的铃铛声叮叮咚咚地从远处传来，然后，砰的一声，像有什么重物砸在花园里，最后是此起彼伏的驯鹿哞叫。

大人们听不到这些，也看不到这些的，这是属于孩子们的童话故事。

德布劳内在玻璃窗后眨着眼睛，小脸涨得通红，一而再，再而三地反复确认眼前的的确确是圣诞老人的九头驯鹿，圣诞老人的雪橇，虽然没看到圣诞老人，但圣诞老人来了，他并没有忘记在全世界的孩子都在等他的时候，比利时的德龙恩，有一个普普通通的男孩也在等他，那个男孩也希望成为一个被大家认同的好孩子，也希望能得到属于自己的一份礼物。

德布劳内在朝花园跑去的路上努力将涌上眼眶的泪水憋回去，他想，得笑着接受自己的礼物，不能让圣诞老人觉得自己送的礼物不够好——他不希望别人对自己失望。

走进雪橇后，德布劳内意外发现圣诞老人没有出现，前面的驯鹿把湿润的鼻尖凑在他的脸颊上闻，又伸出舌头舔了舔他，从下颚到脸颊一片温热。德布劳内为此发愣，他想摸摸驯鹿，但那头驯鹿最后又漫不经心地转过头，它鹿角上的缎带是红色的，飘舞，擦过他的金发。

德布劳内继续往后走，在雪橇后座堆起的空瘪的红色礼物袋上面，找到了一个看起来年龄和自己差不多大的男孩，他似乎睡着了，蜷缩起自己的身体，脸惨白一片，在睡梦中发抖。

德布劳内担心地把手放在那个男孩的身体上，轻轻地推，好让他从也许是一场可怕的噩梦中快点醒来。一阵晃动中，那个卷发男孩缓缓睁开眼，月光下格外漂亮的一双眼睛迷迷糊糊地盯了好一会儿德布劳内，似乎在从某些事中回到现实来。而德布劳内对长久聚焦在自己身上陌生的视线感到非常不适应，下意识想要转过头去，直到他听到——

“对不起，凯文·德布劳内，我把你的礼物弄丢了！！”那个从天而降的卷发男孩操着一口带口音的法语，无比愧疚地对德布劳内说，德布劳内呆滞三秒后立刻生气了，他不可置信地睁大眼睛，气鼓鼓地指着对方，“你知道么，那可是我最想要的利物浦欧文的球衣！！”

08.

“对不起，我，我没有抓紧它。”听到金发男孩德布劳内将自己的圣诞礼物喊出来后，阿扎尔又一次焦急地道歉，他想，原来对方也喜欢足球啊，他们也许可以成为朋友，只要解开这个误会——于是他马上开始解释为什么成为圣诞男孩后的第一份工作就被他自己搞砸。

“德布劳内，我很用心的！我有仔细地检查送给你的那份礼物哦，那件球衣是用白点红底的彩纸包起来，绿色的缎带系着的扁扁的盒子装着的。我怕它被风吹走，因为驯鹿跑起来真的好快，就一直抱着它没有松手。可是...我后来睡着了，也许手就松开了...对不起！”

他将被夜晚冻得发红的鼻头从对方的指尖上移开，不敢再看接下来可能会露出失望表情的金发男孩，对方一定很难过吧，等了那么久的圣诞礼物却被自己一个不小心给弄丢了。

抱歉，凯文·德布劳内，给你送圣诞礼物的艾登·阿扎尔不该在雪橇上闭上眼睛的，可好高啊......他一个人如果在那么高的地方真的会感到害怕的，一点哦，也只是一点点害怕。

阿扎尔没有听到德布劳内的回应，心虚地在脑海里不断地嘀咕，垂下头，手在外套的袖子里攥紧。他知道今天自己做了件非常糟糕的坏事，作为圣诞男孩，他必须得让德布劳内重新开心起来——也许去找回礼物？对方想要的欧文球衣在风中飘走了，但是他可以和男孩一起坐着驯鹿雪橇去把它找回来，因为驯鹿拖着雪橇在好高好高的天空中奔跑，所以说不定那件球衣到现在还在天上飞着等他们来追，等一个怕高的小男孩去弥补他的错误！

想到此，阿扎尔的眼睛一亮，双手扶着一边从雪橇中像是扑腾的白色水鸟一样蓦地起身，德布劳内被他的突然动作吓了一跳，刚刚组织好的语言从唇边四散而逃，那可是他想了好一会儿绝妙的句子，就这么没了！他为此气急败坏，肉嘟嘟的脸颊渐渐变红，刚要有所动作，就被那人接下来伸出一双拖鞋踩在家中的花园，脚一软，扑通一声跪在他面前的动作逗笑。

真的，德布劳内就那样出人意料地在自家安静的花园里噗嗤一声，随后两人对此有些尴尬地对视一眼，卷发男孩不知道为什么也跟着笑了，不过很快就因为疼痛开始倒吸凉气。

德布劳内立刻不好意思地捂上嘴，他不该笑的，可对不起，真的忍不住，这太意外了，他想。那双颜色稍深的蓝色瞳孔现在倒映着星光琉璃似地发亮，他就这样盯着在自己面前撅起嘴，抱着膝盖坐在草地上傻乎乎的男孩，忽然忘却了刚刚对这个家伙一切的厌恶。

“喂，你没事吧？”德布劳内问。

“呜呜呜，德布劳内，你家的草地好硬啊......”阿扎尔回答，用小手轻轻揉着自己沾着几根青草和些许泥巴的可怜膝盖，语气委屈。德布劳内害怕他哭起来，他不会安慰别人。

“你要创可贴么？我去家里给你拿。”德布劳内想要在男孩哭出来之前落荒而逃，却仍然不经意流露出些许担心。但那个看起来瘦小的男孩很快就站了起来，他最后拍了拍膝盖，对德布劳内一笑，用漫不经心的语气说，“没事，我早就习惯了，踢球的时候我也会摔跤的。我们一起去找回你的礼物吧，德布劳内。”

09.

当德布劳内听从阿扎尔的话，用坚果饼干“贿赂”完毕圣诞老人的九只驯鹿后，终于被他们允许踏上圣诞雪橇。他看着一头头驯鹿吃完饼干后的满足表情，觉得他们从一开始就盯上他的饼干了，也许凯文·德布劳内家每年放的坚果饼干会是圣诞老人赞不绝口的牌子呢。

德布劳内伸手摸了摸用鹿角在他胸前蹭了一下的那头驯鹿，收回手时不小心碰到了上面系有的金色铃铛，一阵清脆悦耳的声音传来让他蓦地有点兴奋，心在小小的胸腔内砰砰砰地跳起来。他看向后面歪在花园里的雪橇，仿佛在掀起梦中都不曾窥探过的世界的一角。

“原来驯鹿也喜欢吃饼干。”德布劳内甚至有了心情开玩笑，脚步轻快地走向雪橇。

“也许圣诞老人拿走每个人家里的饼干就是为了去喂他的驯鹿呢。”

阿扎尔抢先一屁股坐在中央的位置上——他可以一点也不想坐在边上，那对他的小心脏来说太危险了——招手等着德布劳内上来，尽量让自己不去想第一次飞行时的悲惨回忆。

“等等，我有东西忘了！”

德布劳内在提脚时突然想起什么，转身跑进家门，再出来时手里拿了两条围巾，一条深蓝的，一条浅蓝的，一条围在自己身上，一条给了那个男孩。他选择坐在雪橇靠右的位置上，接着猛地伸直手臂擦过阿扎尔的身体，确认围巾就在对方的视线范围内，脸却微微扭了过去，侧脸有些婴儿肥的圆润线条此时却呈现出一种纠结的状态，导致他看起来过分严肃。

阿扎尔试探性地接过深蓝色的那条围巾，小心翼翼地围在脖子上——因为德布劳内现在脸上的表情实在很难让人猜透他到底是在给自己围巾还是准备下战书什么的。

“谢谢你。”意识到自己确实是被眼前的人赠与一段寒夜中的毛茸茸的温暖，他继续说，没想到德布劳内会考虑到自己，被绒线裹起的脸突然不受控制地发烫，竟然有些不好意思，越来越觉得弄丢这个男孩的礼物是什么不可饶恕的罪恶了，他一定得把礼物找回来。

“这是因为你也喜欢足球。”

听到男孩的话让德布劳内像是卸下什么重担一样把脸重新转回来，看着对方的眼睛回到。他的声音有些高，语气明显地在压抑什么心底泛滥的情绪，比如——开心。对于男孩的谢意他当然觉得很开心，却对此缄口不提，并快速地寻到合适的理由让一切理所当然。

“对了，你也喜欢足球，那你喜欢齐达内么？”阿扎尔没有丝毫注意到德布劳内稍显别扭的小心思，兴奋地顺着他的话接下去，眼睛因为提起偶像而不自觉地闪烁起来。

德布劳内此时才注意到男孩有一双灰绿色的眼睛，被月光斜斜照着的亮处绿意更甚，像是自己有时会从窗口瞥到的某株枝桠上不经意间冒出的嫩芽。若是在冬天即将过去的时候看到这样的光景，爱花爱草的那个邻居就会在自己去他院子里踢球时不经意地说，是春天要来了，但现在是2001年12月25日，是会下雪的圣诞夜，他们正朝天空飞去。

德布劳内对阿扎尔的话没有回答，显然不想让阿扎尔对自己说出“不”而感到失望。他望向阿扎尔的一头蓬松的卷发，现在在微风中摇动，转而好奇地问了一句。

“你是法国人么？”

“不，我是百分百的比利时人啊！”

10.

德布劳内发现身边“百分百的比利时人”随着高度的上升，从一开始滔滔不绝到话越来越少，而且似乎在无意识地朝自己越靠越近，从两人相触的肩膀他发现男孩正在微微发抖。

“你还好么？”德布劳内不知道他是因为太冷了还是别的什么原因，这让他想起刚见到男孩时，对方也缩在雪橇后座里瑟瑟发抖——难道圣诞老人没有什么魔法帮帮他么？

“没事，我没事。”

阿扎尔点点头，他可不想在同龄人面前暴露自己对于高处的胆怯心理，乍然发现自己碰到了德布劳内，连忙把身体坐直，强打起一小撮精神，甚至在那一瞬间都忘记去害怕。小孩子的自尊心在作祟，缩起脖子，耳尖藏在那条深蓝色的围巾里，把极为显眼的证据藏起。

在返回Braine-le-Comte寻找礼物的一路上，虽然早就经历过一次雪橇飞行，但因为大部分被他本人睡过去，导致阿扎尔现在仍然不太敢直接抬起头，看雪橇周围的天空，看弥漫开去的丝丝缕缕的深蓝色云朵，那只会让他越发加深他现在在多高的地方的印象，然后不受控制地颤抖。可只用余光的角度去搜索天空中那么小的一件东西是很费力的，于是他把希望寄托在令人羡慕地似乎不受高处影响的德布劳内身上，开口试探地问到。

“德布劳内...那个，你有看到一个礼物盒飘在空中么？”

“我想也许那件球衣是找不回来了。”

德布劳内此时正扒在雪橇的边缘上朝下看——如果现在他能够回头看一眼的话，会发现自己这个动作甚至要让阿扎尔捂着眼睛尖叫起来——倒并没有一开始对于失去礼物时那么着急的心情，毕竟都坐上圣诞老人的雪橇飞在夜空中了，这可不是所有孩子都能体验到的事，他想，自己说不定反而是今夜最幸运的那一个好孩子。因为欧文的球衣以后他一定会有的，可今夜的经历，也许是此生唯一的，所以不如利用驯鹿和雪橇去做些别的事。

比如飞到他往年圣诞节都会去的地方。

“我们去个地方，伦敦的Ealing，在英国。”

“好...好啊！”

对于突然要把这趟本来就难熬的旅程加长的建议，阿扎尔本能地想要选择拒绝，天哪，他可以现在选择下车，不是，下雪橇，回到家里爬上床闭眼睡觉么？可看到德布劳内忽然迸发出的期待眼神，他便立刻抛去了原先的念头并没有反驳。

他想，既然无法帮他找回礼物，总得满足他别的要求吧。

至于在足球场的圣诞老人，嗯，就让他继续等着吧！

对不起了哦，圣诞老人，希望明年我和凯文·德布劳内还会在你的好孩子名单上！

在驯鹿决定去英国的天空航道中，德布劳内终于从雪橇边缘收回身体——这让阿扎尔莫名其妙一直悬着的心暂时放下——这里的天空他看着看着便觉得有些眼熟，只是一种近乎留恋的感觉，其实所有的云朵都是不一样的，但他仍然记得每一颗星星。每次圣诞节只要有机会，他都会在飞机的窗口目睹同样的景色，送着他去Ealing和那里的爷爷奶奶过圣诞节。

“你还没有告诉我你的名字。”

德布劳内为心底的雀跃不适应地摸上自己浅蓝色的围巾，他忽然问起男孩，希望男孩能同他继续聊天，让他暂时忘却对于即将发生的奇妙的事产生出的痴迷眷恋。

他想，连圣诞老人的九只驯鹿都有名字，这个从天而降的男孩也应该有一个会被自己同这个夜晚一起记住的名字。

“艾登，艾登·阿扎尔，也许我们以后还有机会遇到。”

阿扎尔念到自己的名字时，像是觉得这是什么有趣的事，轻声地笑起来。

德布劳内发现这个家伙比起自己来很喜欢笑，或许，比起任何人来，他都是更喜欢笑的那一个，笑声又容易让人想起使人发痒的落在鼻尖的三四月份的花粉，在肌肤上生根后，会绽出些不知名的花朵。他想到他说他是比利时人，想到他说他在踢球，那么他们确实还有机会遇到，尤其是在交换了彼此的名字后。

“那阿扎尔，以后我们有机会见面的话，你记得要补偿我一件欧文的球衣。”

“但——那我今晚陪你去英国的事？”

“这是今晚的补偿，我还是想要那件欧文的球衣的。”

11.

“我，我不行，好吧，告诉你得了，我往下看就头晕。”

阿扎尔对于德布劳内邀请他从雪橇上俯瞰伦敦的事一而再再而三地拒绝，最后终于在德布劳内稍显失望的眼神中老实承认自己有些恐高。他缩在雪橇的后座，有些脸红。

“如果你害怕的话，可以牵着我的手。”德布劳内站在雪橇的一边，他的一头金发还有那条浅蓝色围巾在风中飞舞。他转过头垂下眼，真的想让阿扎尔看看落在他眼里的东西，甚至主动伸出手，还认真地保证到，“我不会像你松开我的礼物一样松开你的，你放心好了。”

“我都道过谦了！你还——”阿扎尔撅起嘴，然后又一次笑了出来，德布劳内在跟他开玩笑，就像好朋友之间会做的事。所以他虽然脸色发白，但还是握上了德布劳内的手，一点点走到他身边，张口紧张地嘱咐到，“那德布劳内，你千万不要松手哦，千万不要！”

“阿扎尔，你看到了什么？”

有看到那些星星一样四处散落的灯火么，德布劳内想，在这些辉光里他本来觉得自己该用手指向Ealing，但他们在太高太高的天空中，无法准确地看到两个人的目的地，所以他只是简单地问阿扎尔看到了什么。就像在日后的日子里，他也曾经疑惑过的问题一样——当德布劳内看向一个方向时，他不确定阿扎尔是否会和他看到同样的风景，毕竟他们太不一样。

现在的阿扎尔自然不知道以后会发生的所有事，只是紧紧地握着德布劳内的手，像是要摄取这个家伙的所有面对高处的勇气，但到底身体最老实，结果他还是没办法站起来，只能趴在雪橇边上，探出个头在外面任凭风吹，卷发呼呼地乱动。

他听到问题，朝下看去，小声地说。

“德布劳内，我看到了好多好多的星星，就像另一片天空。”

12.

阿扎尔和德布劳内在Ealing的那座房屋前停留了一会儿，所有人都已经睡了，所以德布劳内计划中的惊喜无法实施，非常可惜。

于是他告诉驯鹿，雪橇回去的路上必须飞过利物浦的安菲尔德球场，而这需要绕路，但两个被伦敦夜景吸引的孩子完全没有想到等在Braine-le-Comte的圣诞老人。

13.

“坐着雪橇去哪里玩了？”终于在足球场上等到雪橇和驯鹿的圣诞老人和颜悦色地说。

“英国。”阿扎尔倒回答得干脆，不好意思地挠了挠一头卷发，他没有说出把礼物弄丢的事，也没有说出雪橇上还有德布劳内的事。

可他不知道，吃了德布劳内坚果饼干的驯鹿还是会把这些事情告诉圣诞老人的。

他们哞哞地叫，反正谁也听不懂。

14.

最后架着雪橇离开的圣诞老人亲了亲阿扎尔的额头，这是一个充满魔力的吻，会让圣诞男孩忘记了关于今晚的一切。因为他不想让男孩记住他踢球很烂，圣诞老人也是要面子的。

不过圣诞老人也知道，德龙恩有个孩子会把其余的秘密一直记住，可那是圣诞男孩今晚送给他的礼物，圣诞老人没有权利去剥夺它。

14.

后来。

更准确一点，五年后，德布劳内才真正见到了也许就是那一天从天而降在他家花园里的圣诞男孩，之所以说也许，是因为他不确定这个艾登·阿扎尔是否就是那个艾登·阿扎尔，而说真正见到，是因为在这之前，他就在电视或是报纸杂志上知道这个家伙了，踢球很棒。

他想对方可能早已经忘了自己，其实如果不是因为艾登·阿扎尔这个名字确有其人，频繁出现，而又和那个圣诞男孩长得那么像，德布劳内是不会把它记得那么牢的，因为名字太过单薄，没有什么鲜活的血肉同它联系在一起，很容易迷失在时间里。

“嗨，我听说我们年龄一样。”那个男孩迷惑性地依旧是记忆中那一夜里表现出来的样子，那么爱笑。他走过来，朝自己打着招呼。德布劳内盯着他现在稍微长开而稍显锐利的面容，想要去寻找相似的东西，他看到同样一双漂亮的绿色眼睛，这让他愣神，也许是这种单方面的回忆时间过长，蒙在鼓里的对方不解地歪头。

“我脸上有什么东西么？不会是汉堡的酱料吧！”

“没有。”德布劳内为对方的一惊一乍挑起嘴角。

只是你让我想到圣诞节，让我想到好孩子的礼物。

15.

再后来。

好多好多的故事过去，某一年圣诞节，德布劳内翻出了那件欧文球衣——这是他的家人给他买的，和圣诞节没有任何关系，和某个人也没有任何关系。

但这件球衣让他想到了2001年的12月25日。

他想到了和阿扎尔在一起的日子后他从没问过对方有关那一天的圣诞夜的事，他已经不再执著于寻找那一天的圣诞男孩了，也许他是阿扎尔，也许他不是，现在也没有多少关系了，他已经收到了最好的礼物。所以今天他只是偶然来了兴致，被勾起好奇，便问床上躺着的阿扎尔：“还记得你在2001年12月25日收到的圣诞礼物么？”

阿扎尔将手臂枕在脑后，看着德布劳内：“当然记得，那是我最喜欢的圣诞礼物。”

德布劳内心脏猛地一阵收缩，他不动声色地问：“哦，是什么？”

“Play station，虽然我不得不——”

德布劳内脸色一黑。

“可那只是喜欢的圣诞礼物，如果要问我到现在收到最好的礼物是什么，我会说——”阿扎尔在床上翻了个身，躲过德布劳内向他扔过来的球衣，又一次，是德布劳内爱着的样子，笑了起来，他说，“最好的礼物就是你啊，凯文，这是圣诞老人都没办法送给我的礼物呢。”

如果硬要说的话，阿扎尔随后上前抱住向他走来的德布劳内，把头埋在他的肩膀里，将他拉倒在床上，同他亲吻，同他肢体交缠，你也许是命运送给我的礼物。

毕竟在无法抗拒的感情中，人们喜欢用这个词语。

16.

圣诞老人表示抗议。

#End


End file.
